


Anchor

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, MacWhump, Rescue, Whump, water whump, ww-no.1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: When the baddies of the week toss Mac into the water tied to an anchor, will Jack be in time to rescue him?
Series: May whump 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Anchor

The moment he hits the water, he knows he’s done for. He managed to pull in one last deep breathe before the water closes over him. He can only hope Jack has been keeping an eye on him and comes to his rescue. He is a strong swimmer and in good condition, but he can already feel oxygen deprivation setting in. He fights his urge to struggle, knowing his body will burn through his oxygen reserve more quickly, giving Jack less time to rescue him. Luckily the lake is not deep.

Suddenly something touches him and it takes him a moment to realize it must be Jack trying to cut through the ropes. He can feel that he is close to inhaling. His feet are finally free but he can’t feel Jack anymore . He opens his eyes and Jack is not there.

* * *

The moment Jack sees Mac being tied to something, he knows the mission is compromised. Four men pick Mac up and now he can see that Mac is tied to a damn anchor. Mac is tossed overboard and the boat speeds away.

Jack immediately starts the boat and does his best to keep the spot where Mac went overboard in his sight. He grabs his tactical knife and jumps overboard. Luckily the lake is not deep and the water clear, so he is able to locate Mac fairly quick.

Mac’s eyes are closed and he isn’t struggling, but Jack knows Mac is conserving oxygen. The kid flinches when he touches him but stills again so Jack can cut through the ropes binding him to the anchor. When Jack finally is able to cut through the ropes binding his second foot, his lungs are burning and he needs air, he quickly swims back to the surface, taking a deep breath and diving back down again. Mac’s eyes are open now, desperately seeking him. He can tell he needs to be quick. Mac is about to inhale. A person can only hold his breath for so long, before the failsafe mechanism in his body makes him inhale. He just cut through the rope holding Mac’s left wrist, when Mac starts to thrash. He must have inhaled water so he must be quick. Now that Mac is fighting to get lose, it is much more difficult to cut. At the moment Jack cuts through the last rope, Mac goes limp. His eyes stare vacantly at Jack. He grabs Mac and swims upwards, his own lungs ready to burst. When the break the surface, Jack pulls in deep breaths before feeling for a pulse, he finds it but Mac isn´t breathing. He pinches the kid’s nose and gives two rescue breaths, treading water before pulling Mac to the boat.

With herculean effort he manages to get Mac on board, turning him to his side, opening his airway. When Mac doesn’t spontaneously starts breathing, he pushes him on his back giving two rescue breaths. He turns Mac’s head to the side so water can drain from the kid’s lungs and then all of a sudden Mac coughs and a breath is pulled in. Jack immediately pushes Mac on his side to help keep his airway open while he hacks up water. Jack grabs the first aid kit, extracting the emergency blanket and tucking it around Mac.

‘I’m taking you to hospital Mac, stay with me.’

While he steers the boat back to shore, he takes the phone, glad he invested in a water tight model last time he had to replace his phone. Calling 911 and explaining what happened, he tries to check on Mac who is shivering under the aluminum foil blanket.

‘How are you doing kid?’

He is answered by a coughing fit that must hurt like hell and ends when Mac starts to heave.

‘Oh kid, hold on, we are almost there.’

When they reach the shore, an ambulance from the local fire station is already waiting for them and once the boat docks, two EMT’s jump onboard and start assessing Mac. An oxygen mask is placed over his face and Mac’s eyes fly open.

‘It’s OK, Mac, you’re safe. It’s just oxygen to make you more comfortable.’

When Mac’s eyes find him, he relaxes.

‘It’s going to be OK, man. Rest.’ Jack gives him an encouraging smile. They are OK, the made it, once again.


End file.
